Fire of the Soul Edge
by Jessie Sagani
Summary: One word brings this tory to a climax, and that is "Hell" Vampires have been reborn, as have demons and of course the lord himself, Diablos...
1. Guns, Blades, and Dreams

"Nikki, wake up. Nikki, please wake up." a teen stood over the body of a young girl, blood seeping from her chest, as tears dropped from his cheek to land on her cheek. "Nikki, please, wake up." he said. "The teen shook her a bit, them more violently, pushing her body aside as he held back more tears, but was unable. He looked up to the sky, dark clouds covering the night's sky. "Why god, why did you have to take her from me, why.. WWHHYYYY!!!!!" The teen slammed his hands down into the ground, creating two craters where his fists his as he yelled in a rage of loss.  
  
A gun clicked from behind him, making the teen stop and hold still. "Oh don't worry, your going to the same place she is, to hell, where you belong, and this time, you wont get back out." She pulled the trigger, just as the teen turned around to see the face. The bullet hit straight, going right to his heart, as he shot back form the impact. Before this happened, he screamed in pain, "NIKKI!".  
  
Yelling as he sat up in bed, sweat poured down the teen's sides. He shot glances around the room as he wondered where he was. Then it hit him; he was home in bed, in his own bed. "It was only a dream, just a dream." He stated, looking around, then wiped the sweat from his forehead and got up and out of bed. The teen looked to the door, his name written on it. Jessie, was what it said. Suddenly, something came over him, as he shot another glance to the wall, and looked into the eyes of Nikkole, the girl from his dream.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed some pants and clothes, and put them of, reaching for his backpack as he ran out the door, and to the street. As his feet hit the damp cement, he ran quickly, splashing water in front and behind him. It seemed as if he was running faster than any normal human. That is, because he was. AS he ran, he thought of the girl, as to if she was okay. He stopped suddenly. His eyes flashed a quick white, and something came to him. He saw himself at that area, being hit from behind with a large blade. The thought passed and he looked, his eyes normal again. A whirring noise came from behind him, and he struck out his hand.  
  
Catching a large broadsword, he smiled. "Nice try, you gotta do better than that Sean." he smiled, looking atop the lamppost. A tall dark figure stood there, grimacing at him with menacing green eyes. "You don't like your job, you just stride, doing everything half ass as usual." Jessie smiled, looking at Sean. Those green eyes flashed as the man disappeared into the dark. "Heh, wwimp." Jessie started running again, the sword still in his hand. Jessie smiled, "About time he gave this back, but I didn't expect him to do it that way." He smiled, lighting coming from his shoulder as the blade swept to his back and clipped into some force.  
  
Several minutes later, Jessie reached a large blue house. He ran straight to the yard, and leaped up, landing on the roof 30 feet up silently. He crossed the threshold, and dropped to the back yard. Jessie looked around, reaching to his pocket as he grabbed out a small pocket pick, and walked to the door. Just as quickly as he had done this, the two dogs began barking madly. "Maggy, hush." he told her, silencing with his hand as she went straight back to sleep. The other also did this, knowing who it was instantly. Jessie picked the backdoor lock, and stepped inside, shutting the door silently behind him.  
  
The teen looked around, and then moved silently in the dark to the back room, opening the door slowly, and creeping in. A smile became over his mouth, as he looked at the young girl from his dreams. She was breathing and fine, her lips opened lightly, and her hair dangled behind her. Jessie moved over to her body, looking at the bed and seeing her friend, and his also, Jackie. He grinned, smiling lightly. Going to his knees, he bend down and gave the girl in his dream a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled, and left the house, heading back home.  
  
A few seconds after the boy had left, the girl awoke silently, her eyes opening quickly. She sat up, looking around. Jackie lay on her bed, snoring as she turned to her side and made a snorting noise with her nose. Nikki smiled and laughed a bit, then layback down, her hands behind her head to prop it up. He was here, I know it, and he must have been here. The young girl closed her eyes, and smiled contempt, and slowly drifted back off to sleep.  
  
2:37 am, Downtown  
  
Jessie walked slowly, thinking to himself about things. Things plagued his mind, things like emotions and wars, love and lust. Soon Jessie found to himself the comfort of Nikkole's love to his heart, was all he needed to live. The teen thought of things that had happened in the world during his time. The decaying flesh, the burning, and the rising of demons and the devil. Hell was all that needed to be described for what had happened. It wasn't the dragons that had done the most damage, it was the demons. The drakes and mantlists, and especially, the Vampires. Vampires ruled this world, and there were very few things that could stop them. Fortunately, Jessie wasn't a mere human teenager; he was very quick, smart, strong, and agile.  
  
The teen leaped up, his body flashing a bright light as if he was going through a super speed tunnel, and landed on a building a good 50 feet up. He landed on his knee and his hand, and then lifted his head up. Quickly looking around. Something doesn't feel right. he thought to himself. He stood up, and then kicked off the ground, hearing a few gunshots from behind him. Landing aside the building, he grasped out and slammed his hand into the building side and held there. "KYLE! You Asshole!" he yelled up, and then kicked off the building to land on another. The teen looked for the gunman, and then heard a clip of ammo being reloaded into a gun.  
  
You stupid shithead, Jessie leaped from the building rooftop to the other one, and began looking around for the gunner, keeping on his feet. "Jessie, behind you!" The gun clicked and bullets blasted from the barrel at the teen. Jessie looked back and pushed his hands towards the bullets to catch them all with one quick movement. Jessie smiled, dropping them down to the ground, hearing every bit touch down like pin drops in a silent echoing room. Jessie rushed out, keeping an eye on the large man, and flashes behind him, and punched in, tearing his gun hand off. He then persisted to sweep low, but missed as the man leaped up, and brought his heel down to his head. Jessie was already out of the way.  
  
Jessie kicked out, hitting Kyle's chest, and sending him deep into the nearest wall. Kyle grunted, being stuck into the wall by his flesh, and unable to move. Jessie flashed right to him without blinking, and had his hand to his throat, "Tell me Kyle," Kyle laughed a bit, blood seeping from his lip. "Do you find pleasure in hunting me down?" Kyle laughed more, looking into those red eyes of Jessie's, "Yes, I do, I want to correct a mistake that took my brother, you are not my brother, just another vampire. I won't stop until I take very last of you bastards out!" He reached behind him, and pulled a pin, making a bright flash occur, blinding Jessie as he dropped him.  
  
Kyle dropped as well, and ran to the edge of the building, and leaped off the edge. Jessie regained balance, and ran to the edge, and peered over, seeing nothing of the man he used to call his friend, his brother. "Bastard!" he yelled out, knowing the man could hear him. Jessie looked around a bit more. "Well, I'm tired of walking." he grinned, and leaped over the edge. Falling quickly, he smiled and closed his eyes, the night's air rushing across his face. Jessie reached back and pulled his coat up, releasing large wings that burst out from his back, and tucked them in, blood running down the tips to his sides. He spread them, and took flight, gaining more altitude.  
  
He soared over the dark sky, watching down as he saw remnants of people and buildings still standing, and thought of the breakings of hell. Something flashed to him, and his eyes whitened out, and he fell unconscious.  
  
So? What do think, please Read and Review!! 


	2. The Fight

"NNNOOO!!!!!!" came a yelling voice from a young teen, somewhere in about his 14'Th year. The young teen was slammed against the wall, his neck behind held by a clawed hand, as an older woman peered into his eyes. Somehow he felt comforted by her gaze, but in another, he felt disgusted. Like he was being stared down, and changed into a zombie, he stayed still, unable to scream. "I'm really going to enjoy this." She licked her lips and bit inwards, sinking her teeth into his neck. The teen screamed in pain, feeling the teeth cutting down into his neck. The teen slowly stopped yelling, and started feeling calm, and easy. The pain still shot through his neck, but he felt relaxed. The woman eased her fangs from his neck, and licked the rest of the blood up, then set him on the ground. "By morning, you will die, and I will live. Have fun dear." She laughed, as she left the alleyway and disappeared. He lay there, awaiting the next treason that was to happen to him.  
  
"Jessie, wake up. Please wake up?" Voices boomed in his head, starting out faint, and getting clearer and clearer. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw two big beautiful orbs of life. Nikkole's eyes were staring right at his. He looked at her, nose to nose, and closed his eyes again. "About time he woke up." Came another voice from the side. Jessie looked from where it was coming from, and saw Jackie, she had a shotgun strapped to her back, and two pistols clipped to he sides. "What happened to me" Jessie lifted his hand to his forehead, and rubbed his eyes. "That's what I would like to know," replied Jackie. Nikki stood over him, sitting on his stomach and staring into his eyes. She rubbed his chest with her hand, running he fingers down his bare skin.  
  
Jessie slowly looked around, and noticed that his wings were still out. Quickly he moved her aside, wanting Nikkole to not see him like this. He pushed her aside, and stood up, and then stretched quickly, yelling as his wings dug back into his skin and disappeared as if they were never there. Nikkole looked him over, and then smirked a bit. "What's wrong Hun?" she looked him over lightly, smiling contempt. Jessie looked down, blushing deeply. "I-, I don't want you to see me like this, I never have. I don't want you to see me for what I am." She looked at him, and a tear came from her eye, as she rushed to him, and grabbed around his waist. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Pulling away slowly, she looked into his deep blue eyes, "I will never look at you as something else but what I love you for."  
  
Jessie smiled, looking at her, and kissed her again. Jackie looked at them both, and smiled herself, and then she looked outside through the curtains. "I don't mean to be the breaker of a good omen, but uhh, we got company!" Jessie stopped and looked outside. Out in the woods, stood several large creatures, the size of AC Tanks, and looked like them too. They had dark blackish gray bodies, with small beady eyes. Claws and spikes were covering they're bodies, and they were moving quite fast towards the house. "Lets go, pack up everything you need, and no extra clothes!" Jessie yelled, looking at them both. Quickly, he reached down to find his blade by the bed, and clipped it to his back were two strands of blood shot and grabbed it to hold it in place.  
  
"So, lets get going already." Jackie stated lightly, looking outside as a fire glow emitted from her body. "Hey, chill out Jackie." Nikkole told her, looking at her fiery body. Jackie looked to her, and reached back, unclipping her sword. "For some reason, I get a bad feeling about this." she smirked a bit, and turned to look back outside. Suddenly she stopped dead center, as if terrified of something outside. "J-Jessie, get over here, now. Please." Jessie looked to her, and then out the window. A large creature stood there. The dogs looked at him, and growled. A phrase kept going through Jessie's head, as he stood there, breathing lightly. The blade he held started to shake violently. Jessie unclipped it and looked at it, then realized what was going on. Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor; let the bodies hit the.FFLLOOOORR!!!! Jessie watched as he heard, an eye forming on the swords baress.  
  
The blade changed into the true form, the Soul Edge. "Not this time." Jessie rushed out, and slashed downwards across one of the creatures face. Blood was sent quarrelling to the ground, as the monster dropped dead. The smell of the blood and decaying flesh would have made a man die. But this wasn't a man. Quickly, he lashed upwards; hitting the other creature's head, and tearing it clean off. Jessie stood there, looking at the last one, a large Ogre like beast. "Ed, if your still in there, tell me what you want.why u keep fallowing me." The beast looked at him with red fiery eyes, and swiped out, but only found air. Jessie landed to the side, "P- pain, stop.the.pain.." Was the beast said. Ed lashed to the side with his arm, hitting Jessie full in the face as he was sent straight into a tree, and right through it.  
  
Jessie landed on his back, skidding a bit, and then stood up, his wings slightly battered. He spread then and took flight, going just above the trees enough that Ed couldn't reach him. Jessie glinted down into the forest, wondering where Ed was. Then, something came from behind him. The beast leaped up, and slammed its fist into Jessie's back, and sent him sprawling towards the house. Jessie hit the wall and collapsed into it, sinking onto the bunk bed. "God dammit he's stronger than last time"  
  
Jessie looked over, and slipped from the bed, then rushed out towards the beast, and cross slashed his blade down to its foot, taking it clean off. Jessie spun around his side, then rammed inwards, hitting the beast's back, and sending him straight forwards, crashing into the house, as it came shattering upon him. Jessie glinted a bit, and smiled. Bringing his blade up, he clipped it to his back with the blood strands again, and ran to the street to fallow Nikki and Jackie.  
  
8:46 Forest of Lost Souls, Elven Kingdom  
  
Three teenagers walked into the dark forest, and three teenagers stay in there, walking for what seemed an eternity. But yet, the forest was known for its mystique, and unknown for its powers. Jessie walked over a tree branch, and tripped over something, falling to his face. He landed on his hands, but was barely saved when he rolled forwards as a giant log on a rope vine swung right at him. Nikki shrieked and Jackie laughed, but both were in the same place as they leapt from the spot. Jessie got back to his feet and helped the others, and began walking again. "Shut up Jackie," he told her, but she just snickered to herself, and laughed a bit more. Nikki looked at them both, and took Jessie's hand in his, holding it tight, and staying close.  
  
She looked at his sword, and then smirked. "Jessie, I didn't notice earlier, but how did you get that giant thing?" she looked back, and saw a giant eye move on it and look at her. She felt as if she was naked, and shrieked and moved aside from it. "Jessie! That thing has an eye! It's alive!" she shrieked. Jessie smiled and nodded. "I know. Now, calm down, please" he kissed her cheek, and she quieted up.  
  
Jackie walked in front of them, and laughed a bit, then looked back as the two kissed again. "You know, this isn't the time to get fresh you two," she looked forwards, and kept walking, "Seriously you two, we don't have the time, nor is this the place to do this. We gotta keep going, keep on our toes, you know, watch out for each other." she stopped and realized there was no more foot steps behind her. She looked back and saw both of them cold as stone, and staring around. Both had drawn they're weapons, and were glinting around, looking at several things.  
  
"What are you two looking at!" Jackie then looked around, and saw that several masked creatures painted with colors and with bows and arrows were tipped at them, aimed to kill. A taller man with a sword stood at the top of a tree, and watched them both. He had the biggest mask on, and his sword was enormous. "Drop your weapons, and surrender." He said, his voice booming behind the mask, which seemed to amplify it. Jessie suddenly stopped and looked at the man, then smiled and laughed. Jackie and Nikkole looked at him and hit the floor, headfirst, confused with dazed looks. Both stood up and looked at him. Thee man in the tree jumped from the ground, landing just as Jessie did. He walked to Jessie and embraced his hug, laughing as well.  
  
"Nice trick man, you almost had me, until your voice stood out, Haha" The man took of the mask, and laughed a bit. Jessie looked at him, "So, how u been Garrett?" Nikki looked at the man and her eyes opened wide, as did Jackie's. Jackie and Nikkole both walked up to the man and were about to slap him hard when several arrows shot into the ground near they're feet. "Uh..I take it slapping is a bad thing here." 


End file.
